Dragon Ball Hoshi
by Black Star Princess
Summary: Two children come from the future during Cell Saga. When it's discovered that they're from the future, Goku decides they ought to train them so they can protect Earth in their time. Little does he know doing so may just bring about the end Future Earth.
1. Saiyan Orphans

**Title:** Dragon Ball Hoshi  
><strong>Category:<strong> Anime/Manga » Dragon Ball  
><strong>Author:<strong> Black Star Princess

* * *

><p><strong>Explanation: <strong>So I heard about this Dragon Ball Hoshi business and was so excited! A new Dragon Ball Z series it was like a dream come true! Then, alas, I looked into it further. Turns out those evil people had posted clips from an arcade card game promo and claimed it as a new series to trick people. It then went on to go a bit viral and fool fans like myself who would give almost anything to see a new series. *sighs*

So, people have been trying to put those clips together and fool people saying here is episode 1 etcetera… Well there really aren't enough clips even with the arcarde game promos to make even a decent fake episode. There are however more than enough clips to pull off a fanfiction…

So thus I bring to you my representation of Dragon Ball Hoshi or Dragon Ball Heroes (if you prefer) as if it had been an actual series.

This features two main characters, the boy and the girl in the promo where Goku is battling Frieza and the two of them bust into Frieza's ship. I could not for the life of me find out their names unfortunately. If anyone manages to, please send me the source of the info and I will be happy to change their names to what it's supposed to be. For now, I will be calling the boy (you guessed it) Hoshi, and the girl Tsuki. There is a link to the video I'm referring to on my Profile if you wish to see what these two characters actually look like.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1:<strong> Saiyan Orphans

* * *

><p>Nine year old Hoshi and ten year old Tsuki were no ordinary brother and sister pair. No, and the reason for this would be because they were odd. Odd as any pair of orphan children go. They had… tails for one thing. As the kids at school enjoyed teasing them about it, and lately Tsuki and Hoshi had taken to hiding her tails in her pants when going to school.<p>

Though Hoshi didn't often go to school anymore. Preferring to wander the city and play hooky like he was doing today. The city was a busy place. People heading this way and that all going about their own business. He wore a pair large kapree style jeans with tennis shoes. A long sleeved black sweater and a white short sleeved jacket over top.

He had his hands in the pocket of his jeans feeling his stomach growl he placed a hand on it to quiet it down. The orphanage never fed them enough. Well, that wasn't entirely true. All the kids were fed well, it's just Hoshi and Tsuki never seemed to get full on the food they were given. They were given a plate of food for breakfast, a plate for lunch, and a plate for dinner. They often tried to sneak down to the kitchens to steal more food because they were always hungry after. When they got caught, and they often did, Yamashiro-san would slap the palms of their hands with hard rulers leaving welts wherever possible. Sometimes if she thought the situation called for it she would break out the discipline whip to teach them a thing or two.

"I know," Hoshi said looking down at his stomach. "I don't have any money; you'll just have to wait."

He looked around noticing a fruit stand and he hurried over staring at the assortment on display. "Wow," he sighed. "They look so delicious."

"Hello," the woman said who ran the stand. Smiling she walked around. "Would you like one?"

"Uh… Yeah!"

"That'll be 350 円, please," she said holding out her hand. She had blonde hair and green eyes pulled back in a ponytail and wore an apron over her green flowered dress.

"I don't have any money," he explained. Sighing, the woman stood tall placing her hand on her hip.

"I suggest you come back with your parents if you want something then," she explained before turning her back to him.

Frowning he turned leaving the fruit stand and all its fruit uneaten. A few minutes of walking and he came upon a large crowd gathered at the entrance of a building.

"Yes Ladies and Gentlemen, we will officially be open tomorrow. The new Brief's Children's Entertainment Facility. The company has kept all usable materials from old and retired inventions for years. Rather than waste even a single bolt it was put to use to create this Entertainment Facility right down to the floors you walk on. It will be open tomorrow ladies and gentlemen bring your children!"

"Entertainment Facility?" Hoshi questioned walking up to it once the crowd had dispersed.

"Hello little boy," the man said grinning. "Don't forget to tell your parents to bring you here. There is only 2000円 admission fee."

"Tsk, everything costs money," he scoffed turning to leave immediately.

He started walking towards the school house. His sister would be getting out in a bit and he didn't want her to think he had skipped.

* * *

><p>Tsuki flipped through her the diary in her hands. No it wasn't hers. She had never had the desire to keep one. This diary belonged to her Great Great Grandmother, and it wasn't the sort of diary that contained things like the boys she had crushes on or anything along those lines. It was in fact a story book. Filled with make believe adventures and monsters with the main characters being old family members. Great Great Grandma Pan had titled the stories based on the enemy they fought. There was a chapter labeled Baby in which it told of how they fought and defeated the creature that could take over your body. She even had a chapter Labeled "Cell," but she wasn't one of the characters in that chapter. No chapter was more than a page or two long and they were were written in her child-like handwriting with crudely drawn pictures. Her Great Great Grandma sure had a good imagination. Her brother and her would take turns reading a story from it each night and falling asleep dreaming of make believe battles.<p>

Finally the bell rang and she walked out into the hall.

"Stay away from the Monkey girl!" teased one of the kids as Tsuki walked by clutching her books to her. Her long black hair was pulled back in a bow. She wore a pair of jeans and a brown sweater with a short red vest.

"Jeez, don't you people have better things to talk about," she scoffed more to herself than anyone in particular. She stopped at her locker listening to the group of girls behind her talking about the "monkey girl."

She swung her locker open so hard it broke off its hinges. And the door flew across the hall imbedding itself in the door of the teachers' lounge. Gasping she blinked as the girls rushed screaming from the hall. The Principal stepped out looking at the door. Her eyes slowly slid to the side landing on Tsuki's face. She motioned for her to follow. Sighing Tsuki hung her head heading following her.

* * *

><p>Tsuki stomped all the way outside to the front gate where Hoshi was waiting. She came around the corner and Hoshi looked up at her. "Hi Oneesan—"<p>

"AHH!" she yelled and he fell back staring up at her blinking.

"What's wrong Oneesan?"

"I have detention for the next two weeks because I opened my locker!" she snapped. Hoshi blinked up at her before his eyes narrowed quickly. She knew what he was thinking even before the words were out of his mouth.

"Are you sure that's all that happened?" he asked dully.

"…okay so the locker broke and flew through a door. So what!" she started storming off towards the orphanage. Hoshi got to his feet quickly following her a few paces behind. He had learned over the years it was best to just let girls rant while nodding your head in agreement. They had to walk past the new Entertainment Facility to get to the Orphanage. Tsuki looked up at the sign.

"Entertainment Facility?"

"Unn. It's supposed to be a gaming place. They said it's made from recycled materials and—"

She started heading inside before he had even finished. "What are you doing? It doesn't open until tomorrow."

"I'm just going to take a peak," she said walking under the tape into the building. "Besides once Yamashiro-san reads my detention slip we probably won't be able to go someplace fun like this until we're adults."

"But… it's… It's closed Onnesan," he explained nervously.

She waved her hand as though waving away his words. Groaning nervously he hurried inside after her. Tsuki turned on the lights. The place was filled with lights and games and a wide assortment of concession stands. Unfortunately there was no food in them as of yet.

"It looks cool," Tsuki said walking around.

"This place will be even better when it gets filled with food!" Hoshi said smiling and rushing up to Tsuki's side.

"Let's play a game," she said hurrying over to one of them. Reaching in her pocket she took a one 円.

"Ah! You have money," Hoshi gasped as she showed it to him.

"Yea, I found it the other day," she explained.

"Wha, let's buy food then," Hoshi suggested.

"No, I want to play one of these games."

"No food!" he said trying to grab it.

She held it out of his reach, "What food can you buy with one 円 anyway!"

"We could get gum!" he explained. He wouldn't have even minded that.

"Like gum would fill your bottomless pit."

The two began wrestling over the money both trying to get the piece for themselves. "It's mine anyway! I can spend it on what I want!"

"HA!" she cheered when she managed to place it in the game. "He he… I win!"

Hoshi bit his lip and Tsuki hit the button to start her turn. Suddenly, the machine began to glow. "What is it doing?"

"Oneesan, is this supposed to happen?" Hoshi asked staring at the machine and suddenly the room around them began to grow dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time:<strong> Hoshi and Tsuki find themselves on an Earth a short time before the Cell Games take place and meet none other than their five times Great Grandpa Son Goku.


	2. Here in the Past

**Title:** Dragon Ball Hoshi  
><strong>Category:<strong> Anime/Manga » Dragon Ball  
><strong>Author:<strong> Black Star Princess

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 2:<strong> Here in the Past

* * *

><p>A little boy of about seven years old sat with his older sister in the entrance of their tiny one room house. They were watching the rain fall outside, it was slowly forming puddles in the yard. Their tails interlocked in the same fashion as two people holding hands.<p>

"A man came here yesterday while you were getting food," he said.

"Yeah?" The girl said turning to him smiling.

"He asked me my name."

"…" her smile slipped over her face as fast as melted butter rolling off a tipped frying pan. "Oh…"

They didn't have names. No one had been around to give them names. The boy looked down at his bare feet. "I wish I had a name."

"…I'll name you," his sister said turning to face him.

Wide eyed he turned to face her. "You will, what?"

"Hhmm…" She sighed placing her finger to her chin in thought. "I know, remember that time you made that star appear in your hand? Do you remember?"

"Yeah," he nodded eagerly.

"So your name will be Hoshi," she said. Hoshi meant star. He smiled jumping to his feet.

"My name is Hoshi. Hoshi. Hoshi!" he laughed.

"Hey hey! Me next! Name me," she said.

Hoshi sat back down on the ground staring at her. "I know, your name will be Tsuki!"

"Tsuki…" she repeated. Tsuki meant moon. "Why Tsuki?"

"I don't know, but we always seem to miss it when it comes out to play," he said. "Maybe if you and the Moon shared your name then she wouldn't be so shy and she would come out and play with us."

She grinned. "Ha! Tsuki! My name is Tsuki!"

The children spent some time running all over their one room house yelling their new names for all the creatures on Mt. Paouz to hear. They fell asleep hours later on the blanket pile they shared as a bed.

* * *

><p>"Owie…" Hoshi wined sitting up holding his head. They seemed to be in a wooded area. He sat up turning to find his unconscious sister lying not too far away. "Tsuki?"<p>

He shook her softly and her eyes blinked open. "Ow!" she whined sitting up as well. "Where are we?"

Hoshi looked around. The trees, the clean air, it reminded him of their home when they had lived alone together, that is until they were taken to an orphanage in the city. "I don't know, but I know one thing. You don't have to pay for any food found in the woods!"

He jumped to his feet talking off into the trees. "Whoa! Hoshi, wait a minute!" she called chasing after him and ran into him when he stopped suddenly.

"Do you smell that?" Hoshi asked. "It's smells delicious!"

"Yeah, what is that? It smells like stew," she said sniffing the air. "C'mon follow me."

She pushed on ahead leading the charge to the delicious scent. When they reached a clearing they saw a small house. The smells were coming from the window. "Gosh that smells good…"

"Maybe we could take some without anyone noticing?" Hoshi suggested.

"We are not stealing," Tsuki snapped. "We'll find our own food."

"But… Tsuki… It's smells so—" he stopped his eyes had fallen on the small shed like building beside the larger. Though that small building was none other than their home, "Tsuki that's our house!"

"Huh!" She looked in the direction he pointed and gasped.

Hoshi snapped, "They moved into our yard! That's not…that's not fair. Who said someone could move onto our property? They put that ugly house in front of it too…"

"Hoshi, when they took us away to the orphanage they probably sold the land we were living on," Tsuki sighed. "This is their home now."

"But it was ours," Hoshi snapped. "They can't do that!"

"They did," Tsuki said.

"Let's take it back!" Hoshi said jumping to his feet. She grabbed ahold of his pants throwing him to the ground.

"It won't help!" she explained. "We haven't lived here for a few years. Are you really going to go knock on their door and tell them to get out? They probably don't even know we were living there."

Hoshi blinked, "I guess…"

"Let's go, it's obvious—" Hoshi grabbed her shirt and pulled her to the ground as well.

"Ow! What are you—"

He covered her mouth and held his finger to his lips. Then he crawled along the ground military style peeking out from under the bushes that they were hiding behind. Two people had been flying towards the house. Not in a hover car, but flying! Actually flying! They landed outside the door. They both had spikey blonde hair and greenish blue eyes.

"We're they just flying?"

"Shh!" Tsuki snapped so they could listen in.

"I think we got enough firewood here," the man said walking with the child beside him. They put the wood they had gather inside what had been their old house.

"Yeah," the boy agreed placing the wood he had been carrying in there as well.

A woman called out the window of the house, "Goku, Gohan dinner's almost ready! Hurry inside and wash up."

"We're coming," the man called. They were wearing baggy clothes that looked like gi's. Tsuki had never actually worn one but she had seen them before from the kids in those kinds of fighting clubs at school. Theirs were different though, colorful.

"C'mon Gohan," the man said. The kid walked on ahead but he stayed where he was. The man turned in their direction. Tsuki and Hoshi gasped pulling back so their faces were completely covered by the leaves. They held their breath.

"Did he see us?" Hoshi asked.

"No way we're too far off. There's no way he saw us."

"Do you think he's still there?" Tsuki asked. Hoshi peeked through the leaves. He was still standing there looking in their direction. All at once the man smiled and turned heading back into the house.

"He's gone," Hoshi said.

"…yup…"

"…they put a bunch of wood in our house…" Hoshi said pulling his knees up to his chest.

"…yup…" his sister said pulling back she sat looking at her brother. "So what do we do? Should we go back to the orphanage or…?"

"Nah, let's stay here. We'll sleep in our house one last time, and we'll wake up before they do and we'll figure out where to go from there," Hoshi said.

"I would like to sleep in our house one last time," Tsuki said reminiscing on the days when it was just her and her little brother talking and playing games in the house.

"C'mon then," Hoshi said. The pulled out their best spy maneuvers to get to the building, where they opened the door and put the wood that had been gather there on the edge of the woods. At last the little building was empty, but it was different. The floor was dirt, whereas the floor of their house had been made of wood. The walls were perfectly painted, but the paint had been wearing off in their house.

"Why would they repaint the walls but remove the floor?" Tsuki asked stepping inside.

"Our bed is gone," Hoshi pouted looking around. The pile of blankets they had used for their bed was no where to be seen.

"That's okay, we'll sleep on the floor," Tsuki said. "We've done it before we'll do it again."

She fell back on the floor staring up at the ceiling. Hoshi laid down beside her. "Hey look they fixed that hole that was in the corner."

"Oh yeah, they did…" he answered.

A moment of silence and Hoshi turned to his sister, "I'm still hungry…"

* * *

><p>"Wow, they really think we didn't notice them," Gohan said as Chichi sat down putting the napkin in her lap.<p>

"Why did they take all the wood out of the shed?" Goku asked pondering it a moment.

"They might be planning to sleep there," Gohan pointed out loading his plate up.

"Hhmm…" Goku put his hands on the table and stood up.

Chichi's eyebrows lowered immediately. "Just where are you going?"

"I'm going to see if they would like to join us," Goku said heading towards the door.

"Oh no you don't! You can't just invite people into our house Goku. They're probably delinquents and I don't need Gohan around those kinds of influences."

Gohan winced at the mention of his name before sheepishly looking up at his mother.

"Aw c'mon Chichi, maybe they're lost huh?"

"…" She groaned tapping her fingers on the table. "Fine, but you take them back home first thing tomorrow; their parents are probably worried sick. And Gohan don't you let those delinquents talk you into anything."

He laughed nervously, "Yes, Okaasan."

"It's settled then," Goku smiled walking outside.

* * *

><p>"Maybe we can sneak in and get some food after they fall asleep," Hoshi suggested.<p>

"I already told you we're not stealing from these people. We will catch something tomorrow," she snapped.

He was lying on his back with his legs leaning against the wall watching her use a stick to draw on the dirt floor, "I don't mean stealing just borrowing and not returning."

"That is stealing, baka…" she sighed.

*knock* *knock* *knock*

Hoshi and Tsuki froze. Was someone knocking on their door? Forgetting for the moment that they were supposed to be hiding out, Hoshi rolled over and jumped to his feet, "I'll get it!"

"No you idiot!" Tsuki snapped hitting him over the head rather hard making him fall on the ground clutching his head.

"Um… no one's here," Tsuki called nervously.

Goku couldn't help but smile at the commotion he heard inside. He opened the door and found the children sitting on the dirt floor. The girls mouth hung open and the boy seemed to think it a good idea to hide behind the girls back. Goku leaned down so he was closer to their height. He had learned a long time ago that being really tall could seem threatening to some people (especially children). So it was always best to get to their height when speaking to them. "Hello."

The girl blinked nervously, "Hi…"

"What are you doing in our shed?" Goku asked politely.

"This was our house first," the boy snapped peeking around his sister for a second before returning to hide once more.

"Your house?" Goku repeated. "I think you're mistaken, but there's no use being mistaken on an empty stomach. You guys want to come inside? My wife made an amazing meal tonight."

The boy peeked around. His eyes looked like marbles at the prospect of food. The girl stood up nervously. "Uh, we uh… we shouldn't—"

"What's in it?" the boy asked excitedly having apparently already decided he was going.

"Hoshi!" the girl snapped and his face fell.

Goku stood up, "C'mon it's okay."

He turned heading back. Hoshi and Tsuki glanced at each other before running after him. Goku walked into the house leaving the door open. Chichi had already set out two places for them. He turned after walking inside. The kids peeked in. Gohan turned around in his seat looking at the kids.

"C'mon in," Goku urged. Tsuki was brave enough first and she took a few steps in before bowing politely.

"Um…thank you for the invitation to dinner," she said softly.

Catching on the boy rushed up beside her and bowed as well.

Chichi smiled thankful the kids at least had a little manners. "Well c'mon you two sit down."

Hoshi hurried over taking a seat looking positively delighted. Tsuki however walked to her chair before sitting down. Goku took his seat as well and it was time to dig in. Hoshi wasted no time beginning the meal and Tsuki though eating at slower pace began to eat just as much. Even Goku was a little put off. He had never seen humans eat as much as he could before…

"Gosh whens the last time you two ate?" Gohan asked.

They apparently hadn't heard him for once they finished their plates they held it out. "More please!" they chimed in unison.

"My…" Chichi said laughing nervously. She fixed them another plate and they dug in again.

"So," Chichi said trying to make conversation. "Where are you guys from?"

"Mt. Paozu," the boy said through a mouthful of food.

"We've lived here for years, we've never seen you two," Chichi said. Had she known children lived nearby she would have set up play dates with Gohan.

"Well we got sent to an orphanage a few years ago," Tsuki explained.

Chichi's expression softened at the news, "What happened to your parents?"

"I don't know, I guess they left," Tsuki said shrugging.

Chichi turned to her husband, nudging him softly, "Goku."

"Hhmm?" His mouth was full of food which he quickly swallowed before turning to the children. "So what are your names?"

"Tsuki," Tsuki answered.

"Hoshi," Hoshi answered. He loved telling people his name. "Who are you?"

"Goku," he answered. "This is my son Gohan, and my wife Chichi."

Tsuki and Hoshi had stopped in mid-bite before turning to each other. Those were some of the names in their story book!

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked.

"Uh… nothin'," Hoshi answered before reaching for the glass of milk in front of him and drinking half of it in one gulp.

Goku couldn't take it, he had to ask the question he'd been wanting to ask this whole time. "Are you guys fighters?"

"…" Hoshi blinked.

"Uh, no," Tsuki answered. It was an odd random question no matter what way you looked at it.

"Huh, but your ki is usually high. I just thought. Well, never mind," he added.

Chichi sat her chopsticks down so she could get some more milk from the fridge. "So you two can stay here tonight, but it would be best if you go back to the orphanage tomorrow. They're probably worried about you right?"

Hoshi leaned back finally full. "I guess."

"You two can sleep in the living room," Chichi said. "I'll go get some blankets."

She left the room, and Gohan turned to Goku knowing he would get a yes out of him easier. "Dad, can they stay here until the Cell Games are over. The City probably wouldn't be the safest place..."

"Uh…ask your mother," Goku said nervously.

"What's a Cell Game?" Hoshi asked. He liked games.

Gohan blinked. "I thought just about everyone on Earth had heard of Cell."

Hoshi shook his head. "What is it?"

"Cell, he's the monster that hosted that broadcast. It's been all over the news."

Tsuki leaned back. "That explains it; we don't really watch the news. It's boring."

Gohan didn't believe that. Even if they didn't watch the news like they said Cell was about the only thing people talked about nowadays. It just, didn't make sense that they didn't know. "Cell is a monster whose come to destroy Earth. He's big and green. Kinda looks like a bug."

"…" Tsuki blinked. Now that she thought of it, there was a chapter called "Cell," in her storybook.

"Alright, now," Chichi said coming back in, blankets and pillows in her arms. She fell to her knees on the living room floor laying the blankets out for them. "Alright, you guys better get to bed. You'll be heading back home pretty early."

"Okay," Hoshi said jumping down from his chair hurrying to the bed she had laid out. He hurried and curled up under the covers.

"Um, I'll help you with dishes Chichi-san," Tsuki offered.

"That's sweet, but you get to bed now alright. You too Gohan."

"M'kay," Gohan said and called out a goodnight before he went to his room.

Chichi began the dishes and Goku got up walking over to her. "So um… Chichi, I was thinking, maybe… Could they stay until the Cell games are over? I mean, they live in one of them orphanages right? So they don't have parents that will miss them, and well the city isn't going to be the safest place during this tournament."

"No Goku, even without parents they're still must be someone who will be missing them," Chichi explained. "You'll take them back tomorrow."

"But Chichi," He began only to be silenced with a raising of her finger. "It'll only be for a short time."

"Oh, how long as Icarus been here again. As I recall Gohan was supposed to take him home too. But this is different Goku. They're not little lost dragons or abandoned puppies. They're children. They need to be at home!"

Goku had a sad expression on his face but leaned back in a, _I'm not arguing anymore fashion_. After all, he never won these fights anyway.

"…okay…" Goku sighed folding his arms.

* * *

><p>Tsuki and Hoshi could hear them from the living room where they pretended to already be asleep.<p>

"You know where we are don't you?" Tsuki asked.

"Uh, Mt. Paozu?" Hoshi suggested.

Tsuki shook her head. "No dummy. Remember that flash of light from earlier? These guys have the same names as the people in our storybook, and they mentioned the monster Cell…"

"Yea," he urged her to get to the point.

"Well," she sighed impatiently. "There is only one logical conclusion…"

Hoshi blinked. "What?"

"Clearly we have been sucked into our storybook," she reasoned.

"Oh… That makes sense," Hoshi said pondering.

"You know what this means don't you?"

"What?"

She sighed. Sometimes she really thought her little brother was an idiot. "We're characters in this book now and we have to help them get through all the battles before we can go home."

Hoshi blinked. "Wasn't that the plot of the movie was saw at the orphanage last week?"

"Tsk, oh grow up, this is completely logical," she sighed. "And this is what we have to do now."

"…okay…"

"Alright then," Tsuki nodded before turning over and falling asleep. Anything was better than goin' home and serving out her detention.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! :D Thanks for the comments guys! If you have the inkling, for trivia read my other story for DB trivia questions each chapter. :D<strong>


	3. Searching

**Title:** Dragon Ball Hoshi  
><strong>Category:<strong> Anime/Manga » Dragon Ball  
><strong>Author:<strong> Black Star Princess

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 3:<strong> Last Gathering

* * *

><p>They were awoken by a phone call. Hoshi groaned rolling over taking the covers within him and looking very much like a butterfly peeking his head out of a cocoons by the time he finished rolling. Tsuki got up walking over to the phone. She picked it up, "Hello?"<p>

"Uh…hi? Who is this?"

Tsuki was so sleepy she had forgotten all about this not being her phone. "You called me…" she yawned.

"…This is Bulma, Is this Son-kun's house?"

"Huh?" Tsuki blinked. "Who?"

"Bulma, I'm looking for Son-kun, or Chichi if she's there," Bulma said she was fairly certain she didn't have the wrong number.

"I don't… Nighty night…" she yawned handing the phone up before crawling under the covers once more. She was about to fall asleep once again when the phone rang.

This time Chichi walked out of the room yawning and stretching. She walked over picking up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Oh hi Bulma. That, oh we have some guests staying at the house. Yes. Tonight? I suppose. Alright Bulma I'll tell them. Goodbye."

She turned noticing Hoshi blinking up at her. "Well, considering how much you ate last night you must be hungry. I'll start breakfast."

Smiling Hoshi rolled until he was out of his blanket cocoon and followed Chichi into the kitchen jumping over Tsuki on his way. He ran up to her, being just tall enough for his eyes to see everything on the counter in the kitchen.

"What are you making?" he asked.

"Oh a little of everything I suppose. Goku-sa doesn't really have favorite foods so I usually just surprise him with lots of different things at once," she said as she got out the eggs.

Chichi eyed the boy out of the corner of his eye. This was her chance to get some more information out of hi. So she decided to ask him questions as she prepared breakfast, "So, Hoshi, what happened to your parents?"

"I don't know," he answered truthfully as he watched her break eggs and mix them into a bowl.

"What do you mean you don't know? Did they pass away or—"

"I don't have parents," he explained.

"Oh don't say that," Chichi said smiling. "Everyone has parents."

"Not me," Hoshi said. "It's just been me and Tsuki."

"Hhmm…" Chichi smiled. "Well you and your sister must be really close huh?"

Hoshi nodded. "My sister is the best sister in the whole world! She gets good grades and when we lived here on Mt. Paozu she always found the best food, she even learned how to cook it too, and she can heal people by making them warm. She knows everything! I'm nothing compared to her, but I can make a star appear in my hands."

"Well, isn't that sweet," Chichi said smiling as she began to wash some vegetables. "Who is your guardian at the orphanage then? I need to know who to call to let them know you're coming."

"…um… well… We have to help fight the bad guys or we won't get out of this book."

"… I don't know what game you're playing Hoshi, but I really would like the name of the Orphanage you live at and the person in charge of you," she said turning to face him giving him a don't lie to me now, kind of look.

"We live at Satan City Children's home, and our caregiver is Yamashiro-san," he explained his head tilted down. He was a little scared of her glare.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" she asked.

"…no…"

"Good, then no more stories about books or fighting and such. Wake your sister, we'll all eat and then Goku would take you home," she said smiling.

He frowned heading into the living room where his sister was sleeping sprawled out under the covers. "Tsuki Onee-san," he called as he shook her awake.

She groaned sitting up she scratched her head. "Is it morning already?"

"Hai! Chichi-san is making breakfast," he said smiling.

"Yea!" she jumped to her feet running over to Chichi looking at the food. "It's already smelling yummy."

"Would you watch it for a moment Tsuki I have to make a phone call," Chichi said and left her to it.

"Wha, I get to cook," she said smiling pulling a chair up to the stove. "Let's see, it needs this, and this, and this, maybe some of these."

She started throwing random ingredients together. Hoshi watched her while glancing back at Chichi who was completely distracted by the call. "Tsuki are you sure all those things go in there?"

"Of course, I've never seen so many ingredients before, a little bit of everything can't hurt," she said smiling.

"But I don't—"

"Is that so!" They heard Chichi snap into the receiver before it was slammed down. This was enough to call Goku and Gohan's attention who both peeked sheepishly out of their rooms.

"Mother's mad," Gohan said softly.

"Yea," Goku sighed scratching his head walking out of his and Chichi's room. Before he could ask her what's wrong she suddenly shouted.

"Hoshi! Tsuki! Get in here!"

Recognizing the tone as one used often to call them at the orphanage they came running skidding to a hault in the living room before her. Last minute Hoshi lost his balance and fell back.

"Now you know it's not good to lie," Chichi snapped.

Hoshi got to his feet nodding with his sister. "Yes ma'am," they chimed together.

"Now, I'm going to ask you this again, what is the name of the Orphanage you live at and who is in charge of you there?"

"…"

"…"

"Well!" she snapped folding her arms.

"But I already told you Chichi-san, we live in Satan City Children's home. Our caregiver is Yamashiro-san," Hoshi repeated himself and winced when the decibels of her voice rose sharply.

"I just called the directory office there is no City called Satan City. You two are lying. I want to know the truth."

Goku and Gohan exchanged glances as they often did when they thought Chichi was being unreasonable. Hoshi looked towards his big sister for help.

"Maybe our home city doesn't exist in the book," she suggested.

"Hhhmmm…"

"Okaa-san," Gohan said walking up to her slowly. "Let's be rational. Perhaps Satan City is a small town that's not very well known."

"We'll go home on our own if you let us help you defeat the evil Cell," Tsuki pointed out.

Chichi's eyebrows narrowed. "Don't even think about it. You can't just go black mailing us! You can have breakfast then Goku, Gohan you find out where they live and take them home."

"Hai!" Goku said laughing nervously. "Breakfast first though, I'm famished."

Chichi walked over setting out the food. She was still in a bad mood and this caused her to take a rather large first bite. Everyone at the table froze in the middle of their bites. All at once they all grabbed a napkin spitting the food out.

"Gosh, Chichi, this is… um… It's okay but," Goku began.

Chichi glared at him, "I know you're not saying the state of this food is my fault."

"Well, you cooked it," Goku began.

"Onee-san grabbed some ingredients and put them in—" Hoshi began.

It was like a small nuclear bomb had just exploded in the Son household. Apprently ruining breakfast had worked on Chichi's last nerve as she threw all of them out of the house. Standing at the door she folded her arms. "You kids need to go home, and Gohan, Goku, you can come back when they're there. Try to be back by seven we have to go to Bulma's for a party."

With that she slammed the door.

*Thwap!* Tsuki punched Hoshi's head making him see stars. "What do you think you were doing telling her it was my fault!"

"Well it was," Hoshi wined.

"Now now," Goku said getting to his feet. "Let's see if we can't find your home…"

"…Chichi-san is mad," Hoshi sighed staring at the door.

"Don't worry," Gohan said smiling helping Hoshi to his feet. "This isn't the first time we got kicked out of the house."

"So where do you guys live then?"

"But I wasn't lying, we live in Satan City," Hoshi said in an almost pleading tone trying to make them understand.

"Hhmm," he smiled. "I got it; this is a job for Bulma. If the City is on this planet she'll be able to tell us where it is."

He took a stance and placed two fingers to his forehead. "Alright everyone hold on."

Gohan grabbed his shirt and he grabbed Tsuki's hand. Hoshi blinked walking over he grabbed Goku's pant-leg feeling slightly foolish but mostly nervous. He looked up at Goku, "What are we doin—"

Before he could finish Goku put his hand on Hoshi's head to silence him with a reassuring smile before staring ahead, his face contracting in concentration. The next thing he knew everything went dark. Almost like he had gone blind, or maybe he had closed his eyes. He wasn't sure. But the next thing he knew he was standing in a large building. There was furniture and lights everywhere. They seemed to have appeared in a rather large living room. Or maybe this was a mall. It looked big enough to be one.

"Ah, Son-kun?" A woman's voice said from behind them. They turned. A lanky blue haired woman was there wearing a green dress, a cigarette in one hand and a coffee mug in the other, "The party doesn't start for a while yet? What brings you here so early?"

"Ah, these two. We're trying to find the City they live in. Can you help us?"

Bulma glanced down at them. "So these are the house guests Chichi spoke of. Alright kids, where do you live?" she asked as she put out her cigarette.

"…Satan City," Hoshi answered.

"Hhmm… I haven't heard of it," Bulma said. "But that doesn't necessarily mean much. If it exists I'll be able to find it with my computer."

She went down the hall and they followed. She sat down in her wheeled chair and kicked it off towards the computer board. She began to type rather fast and hit the enter key. She leaned back taking a sip of her coffee as the computer began to scan.

Suddenly these words came across the computer screen: _No Matches Found_

Bulma blinked. She typed it in again. It began its search. Again the words _No Matches Found_ showed bright across the screen. "Huh, how strange."

She spun around in her chair. "Are you guys certain your city was called that?"

They looked at each other and nodded.

"Well, if I can't look up your city. I'll just have to look up the two of you," she said setting her cup down. She walked over to them and grabbed Hoshi's hand. She walked him over to one of the pamphlet tables and sat him down on the edge. She grabbed a clipboard.

"Name?" she asked.

"Hoshi," he answered.

"Last name?"

"…"

Bulma blinked. "Last name please."

"… I don't have one."

"You don't… You have to, don't be silly."

She looked over at the girl who was shaking her head no. Bulma turned back to him and grabbed a square scanner from a nearby drawer. "Put your hand on this please."

Hoshi stared at it. It looked glossy and from the look of it would probably be gooey. "I'm not touching that," he snapped.

"Oh c'mon," she snapped grabbing his wrist she forced the palm of his hand against the machine. A line of light seemed to shoot horizontally up and down below his hand. He blinked staring at it. It was so pretty and it wasn't gooey after all.

Goku leaned over to Gohan, "What is she doing?" he asked.

"Bulma-san is taking his fingerprints. People can be tracked if you have that," Gohan explained.

"Like the dragon radar?" Goku asked.

Gohan couldn't help but laugh at that, "Kinda."

"Let's see," Bulma turned back to the computer screen once the scanner was done. "Now, this will show us your name and where you live if you're in the systems."

"I've never been in a system before," Hoshi said smiling as he jumped down from the table. Though in all fairness he didn't really know what a system was.

Bulma shook her head. "Don't be silly _everyone_ is in the system. Even Son-kun."

The computer finished scanning and words flashed across the screen._ No Matches Found_

Bulma's expression fell. "No way…"

Gohan even looked surprised. "What does that mean?"

Her eyebrows creased, "Well the logical conclusion would be that they don't exist. Though it's impossible because they're right here…"

"Alright, there is one last option left to us," Bulma said. She had on her determined face now. She didn't like not being able to find the answer to questions.

"What's next?" Hoshi asked. Maybe next time she would scan his feet.

She reached in yet another drawer and pulled out a needle. "A blood sample will show—"

Goku looked terrified, but not more than Hoshi who suddenly took off running from the room as if hell itself was chasing him down. Bulma blinked. "What's his problem?" she sighed though noticed Goku was suddenly on the complete opposite side of the room.

"Ugh, you can draw my blood if you want Bulma-san," Tsuki said smiling.

"Oh, well thank you."

"Yea," she said pulling herself up to sit where Hoshi had been moments before. "Don't mind my little brother he's a bit of a baby sometimes."

"Well it's nice to see one of you two is brave," she said prepping her arm for the needle.

* * *

><p>Hoshi kept running not looking back but not really looking forward either. The next thing he knew he had run face first into something hard falling back he held his head. Why did his head keep running into things? Blinking he looked up. He had run into a man with black spikey hair. Beside him another man with a bowl cut purplish hair and blue eyes.<p>

"Hi," he said nervously staring up at them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! :D<strong>

**Insert Clever Name Here: Yeah, something like that! Lol! I'll explain more as time goes on.**

**Thanks to all who Favorited and alerted this story, and especially the reviews for sharing your thoughts. :D**

**Until laters guys!  
><strong>


End file.
